


Comic: Kitty Kitty No

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Friendship, Spell Failure, Transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Minerva and Mrs. Norris were once friends. This is the story why their friendship half ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the minerva_fest 2014 on Livejournal. 
> 
> The main idea was that Mrs. Norris and Minerva know each other as Mrs. Norris is/was an old childhood friend of Minerva.Due to a and is since been searchTransfiguration accident Minerva would turn Mrs. Norris into a cat, but would be unable to undo the spell. That's why she became a Transfiguration Professor, still searching for a counter spell and an Animagus.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/105284/105284_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/105572/105572_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/105914/105914_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/106418/106418_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/105987/105987_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/106985/106985_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/107009/107009_original.jpg)   

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/107479/107479_original.jpg)


End file.
